Undercover Striper
by DarkAndBloodyDeath
Summary: Meganu is a very respected spy until her boss Miroku has he on a very stange mission, What will this 19yr old do? Look its better than it seems...just give it a chance, please...I'm desprate! jp! Original Characters used!
1. Default Chapter

Meganu's P.O.V.

I was just sitting in my office hair in a bun in a nice blouse and skirt, typing at my laptop. When my

boss Miroku came in and told me, "I have a new assignment for you. You have to go undercover as

a striper."

I jumped up and screamed "What!" "Look I'm sorry but it's our duty as private investigators to do

as we are told by this girl's parents…" Miroku told me. "Oh…but I haven't gone on a mission like

this in years you should get someone younger to do it." I complained "No can do they all already

said no, and besides your perfect your boobs are just the right size you butt is very firm and you in

a skimpy little out fit…..oh yeah…" While Miroku fantasized I started typing again and told him, "No

and that's my final answer. N-…" I started to spell no but he said he would fire me if I said it and he

would give me a raise. "Fine…. This is a time thing I hope you know that." "Thank you!" Miroku

hugged me and patted my butt. "Miroku…I'm going to kill you if you do that one more time."

"Sorry…Anyway you start tomorrow. And you can have the rest of the day off to go fill out an

application." He said as he left. I got up and got my stuff to get ready to go. I went to the place and

went up to ask the manager for a form. "We don't do forms. I ask you questions in my office. Come

with me." He said I followed him. We entered a room with a desk and some chairs he sat at the

desk and I sat across from him. "Now, do you have a high school diploma?" "Yes. Do you need to

see my driver's license?" "Yes." I showed it to him he handed it back to me when he finished

looking at it. "Have you ever had a job like this before?" "No." "Why do you want to become a

striper?" "Because I like men to enjoy seeing me dance for them degrading women." He looked

funny at me. "what I mean to say is that Its been my dream to strip for some reason." _Oh my _

_god….I sound like a whore. Someone shoot me._ "Really now. Well 2 more questions, how old are

you? And are you a virgin?" He asked. "25…." And I mumble the last part being a little

embarrassed. "What?" "Yes….." He laughed. I blushed. "Don't worry its nothing to be embarrassed

about. Well your hired." He shook my hand and he said I could start tonight. "Yeah I'll be back later.

Bye." I left and got some makeup and stuff on and went back a couple of hours later. "Welcome.

Your nickname here will be Shadow. You have to wear a lot of black, alright?" I nodded and he

lead me to the dressing room and handed me a tight looking black outfit. I went to put it on and he

came to talk to me after. "Master Inuyasha wants you to be his lap girl for tonight. Sorry to do this to

you on your first day but he always wants a virgin and none of my girls besides the stage girls are

and we only have 4 and they are all going on tonight so from now on you will be with him."

"Ugh….alright show me to him." He showed me him. And I walked up to him. "Hello **Master **

Inuyasha." "Sit on my lap now." I did as I was told. He put his hand on my lap and started caressing

it. I couldn't do anything about it so I just let him. "Kiss me." He said. I turned to him and looked him

in the eye and….

Well that all for now my cliffhanger! Hahaha! Well hope you enjoyed it I am open to ideas and you

can flame too I need to be told what sucks and stuff so R&R! PuNkYmOnKeE1516


	2. Horrible day

Back to where I left off on my story…

"No! You can't!" Meganu screamed slapping him.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her off his lap.

"Uh…Meganu come with me" A girl said.

Meganu walked with her to a dressing room. And the girl said.

"My name is Rei rei, And WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROUBLEM! THAT IS OUR MOST VALUED CUSTOMER!" Rei Rei yelled.

"Do I look like I care!" Meganu screamed back.

No not really…but anyway why are you here you seem like you would work in an office. The way you look and all." Rei Rei said.

"Oh well…I get that all the time…" .; Meganu said

"Well I would go apologize to Inuyasha…" Rei Rei said.

"I will not apologize to that asshole." Meganu said

"If you do I can get you a job as a singer and not a striper?" Rei Rei said.

"Where is that wonderful man?" Meganu said sarcastically.

"Go back to his table. Oh and you might want to give him that kiss he asked for…" Rei Rei said.

"…ALRIGHT!" Meganu walked out and went to him. "Look I'm sorry Its just that I'm new and well I was kinda scared…do you forgive me?" Meganu said

"Feh…whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Good." Meganu bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"That's better. Now sit on my lap again."

"Ok." Meganu said with her eye twitching.

After a few hours of doing what Inuyasha said Meganu went home to her apartment and sat down on her couch.

Meganu's P.O.V.

"Oh my head hurts." I said to myself lying down on the couch as my kitten Serenity jumped on my stomach. "Hey girl what have you been doing all day?"

"Meow, mew, meow." Serenity meowed.

"Lucky you, Mommy had a sucky day."

"Meowy?" She mewed.

"Yeah but now mommy's gonna be singing on a stage like in her dreams that's to my new friend Rei Rei, who is also the girl I am undercover to protect." I saidtomy kitten as she got comfortable to sleep. "Goodnight my baby." I said pulling a blanket over me and her.

"Meow." We both fell asleep awaiting the new day that would start at 6:45 a.m.

Well what do you think? So R&R! See ya and I may not update this week but hopefully I will. Bai Bai ya'll.


End file.
